


Long Live

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Long Live, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a spin off of my other Bucky/reader story based on Taylor Swift lyrics... But this song fits so well with Loki that I had to give him one all of his own! </p>
<p>You and Loki are the king and queen, yet when things go wrong you still know - you will be remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

_I said remember this moment in the back of my mind…_

You stood with your shaking hands and the crowds in stands went wild with applause. One of your hands was clutching Loki’s so tightly you were sure you were cutting off his blood flow to it but he kept it firmly gripped in his hand. “It’s alright, darling.” He murmurs with a smirk on his face as he looks out over the gathered masses. 

“I know,” you reply with a smile on your own lips as you wave with your other hand. You were the King and the Queen and they read off your names.

“King Loki and Queen (Y/n)!” The sound of cheering reverberated in your ears and you held your head high. 

Loki turns to you and offers a real smile, “Ready my Queen?”

You smile back, “Always, my King.”

Later that night you dance like you knew your lives would never be the same. Loki held you close as the two of you spun around the ballroom with matching twinkles in your eyes. “Is this everything you thought it would be my Queen?”

“It is,” you reply as he leads you in an impressive turn. “But only because I get to share this with you, my King. Without you this would be meaningless to me.”

The smile on his face was radiant and the two of stopped dancing in the middle of the floor so you could share a kiss. “You are truly perfection, my Love.” Loki whispers in your ear as he leads you off the dance floor. Soon enough someone is drawing him into conversation away from you. With a wave of you hand you send him off and go to search for your own amusement. Finding a table off to the side you take a seat, grateful for the chance to rest your feet for a moment. Besides, from this angle you had a perfect view of Loki.

“He holds his head like a hero on a history book page,” comes a gruff voice besides you and you turn to see an older man watching you gazing at Loki. “You King has quite the regal bearing. He’s going to change everything.” There was a sad note to the man’s voice as he stopped talking. “It’s the end of a decade…”

You smile and turn to look back at Loki, “But the start of an age.” You whisper with wink as Loki looks up and catches your gaze.

He returns your wink with one of his own and you can feel your heart swell with pride. “We will be remembered.”

The man beside you chuckles, “Aye. You will be remembered.”

~

It was only a small gathering but even after all these years being surrounded by people you had trusted since the beginning warmed your heart. All of you situated comfortably in your sitting room while you nibbled on various treats and sat curled against Loki. “Remember this feeling,” you say and pass the pictures around with a laugh. “Of all the years that we stood there on the side-lines wishing for right now…”

“It has been quite the journey,” states someone and soon everyone is nodding and sharing memories to various times that you all pulled silly stunts. “It was utter madness since the beginning and it was marvelous.”

“More like utter chaos,” replies someone else. “Do you remember all the trouble we got in when this was taken?” The picture is held up for all of you to see and laughter abounds as the story is told by everyone who was there.

Through it all Loki sits quietly by your side an arm wrapped tightly around your waist. When he speaks everyone turns to look at him the admiration, and pride in their eyes remind you how far all of you had come. “And now we are the King and the Queen.”

“To our King and his Queen!” the cheer went up and soon everyone was toasting to you and Loki.

With a dignified snort Loki holds up an old picture of you. “You traded your baseball cap for a crown. Well done my Love you moved up in the world.” Laughter meets his words and you stick out your tongue at him. “When they gave you your trophies and you held them up for your town. That was the start of it all, wasn’t it?”

You nod and let a wistful smile steal over your face, “And the cynics were outraged screaming, “This is absurd!” while we laughed. That was the day I met you.”

“So it was,” Loki whispers pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Easily one of the best days of my life.”

It surprises you how affectionate he is being even though you’re both in a relatively private setting. “They were just jealous ‘cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world,” you huff with a grin as all your friends laugh loudly. It was true, on that day you looked less then presentable in battle torn clothing with hair wild from the wind. None would have looked at you and seen a queen, but Loki always saw you as royalty. 

Even Loki lets out a small chuckle, “Of course they were, my Love.”

“We will be remembered,” you state with a raised glass. 

Glasses go up all around and a shout goes up. “We will be remembered!”

~

“Stop!” you shriek through your laughter as Loki spins you around again. “Ugh Loki, stop before I puke!”

He slows and gently places you back onto the ground. “Sorry my Queen.”

You place your head against his shoulder and catch your breath, “Hold on to spinning around.” Taking deep breaths you feel him pull you closer until you’re nestled in his arms.

Confetti falls to the ground and you look up to see it magically covering everything while Loki sways sedately with you in his arms. “Confetti, really?”

“Anything for you my Love. I would rain down diamonds if I thought that would please you more.” He presses a kiss to your forehead.

“We’re going to trip on this stuff and fall,” you mutter as you cling to him tighter. 

He chuckles and places a protective had over your stomach, “Then may these memories break our fall. I have so many wonderful memories since you entered my life.”

“I love you,” you place your hand over his and look up to meet his gaze. 

He leans down and kisses you, “And I love you.”

~

Thunder shakes the walls and frantic screams can be heard ringing throughout the palace as you dash through the halls trying to find your husband. “LOKI!” you scream as you near the one room in which he can always be found. Flinging open the door you see him in full armor standing next to a table. He looks up when you enter and relief washes over his face.

“You’re alright,” he grabs you and slams the door behind you. “I thought you lost when they breached the north wall.”

You cling to him tightly, “No we’re alright.” He cups your cheek in one hand and covers the hand on your stomach with the other. “We need to get out of here.” Tugging frantically you try to get out of his grip so you can make your escape through the secret passageway hidden behind a bookshelf.

“Will you take a moment?” Loki pulls you to a stop and gathers you back into his embrace. “Promise me this…”

“No,” you shake your head frantically as you realize what he’s going to do. “Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to us!”

He hushes you gently, “Promise me this – that you'll stand by me forever, but if Gods forbid fate should step in… and force us into a goodbye.” He falls to his knees before you and presses a kiss to your swollen stomach. “When you have children some day…” he looks up at you through tear-filled eyes. “When they point to the pictures please, _please_ tell them my name. Tell them how the crowds went wild.” He’s smiling and pressing kisses to your stomach trying to convey all his love in this simple gesture. Pressing his forehead against your stomach he whispers, “Tell them how I hope they shine.”

A loud crash breaks through your moment and Loki leaps to his feet now pushing you toward the passageway. “Please, no…” you whisper as he opens the door. “I love you.”

He pulls you in for one last kiss, “And I love you, my Queen. We will be remembered.” Then he slams the door shut efficiently shutting off anyone following you.

~

“Momma! Momma look at these walls they must be ancient!” yells your beautiful, green-eyed son. 

You smile as he press his little hands against the walls of the destroyed palace. “Be careful Caleb. Where’s your sister gotten off to?”

He hops over a pile of stone and joins you as you venture deeper into the ruins of the palace you once lived in. “Olivia? Where are you, sweetie?”

“Over here Momma!” she calls back from around the corner. “Come look at what I’ve found.”

Caleb dashes off ahead and you take a moment to rest your hand against the remaining wall that didn’t crumble in the rebellion. “Long live the walls we crashed through.” From what you knew all that aided Loki in his rise to power were dead and he had been taken back to Asgard to face his punishment. Yet you escaped with your children. 

Your matching dark haired children stare up at a stone carving in a small section of wall in unusual silence. It shows a man reaching out his hand to a young woman. Both are smiling and their eyes seem to glow with happiness even though it is simply a picture in stone. “She looks like you, Momma.” Olivia’s voice is soft and filled with awe. “Who is he?”

“Who are they Momma?” parrots Caleb.

You let out a shaky breath and stare at the face of the man you hadn’t seen in a long, long time. Your mouth opens and you go to tell your children then shut it. How could you tell them that they were the children of a man called a murder? Despite what many would see as his failings, Loki was a wonderful man, a caring husband, and he would have been a devoted father. Yet, the world did not speak of him that way now. No one sung his praises or recalled found memories of him. Those who could or would were dead and only you remained. You and the buried memories of your King. Your children were too young to burden with such knowledge so instead you… 

“She does look a little like me doesn’t she?” You paste on a smile. “Why don’t you see if you can find any other images?”

“Yeah!” they let out enthusiastic shouts and scamper off to try to find more carvings leaving you alone. 

Sinking to your knees you let out a choked sob. You look up into the eyes of the man you love. “I had the time of my life, with you… How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you?” Somehow you manage to lean yourself against a piece of fallen stone so that you can look up at the figure of a long gone ghost. “And I was screaming, “Long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid!” Singing, “Long live all the mountains we moved!”” 

You shake your head and tear your gaze away from the haunting image. “I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.”

From where you are you can hear your children’s chatter as they run through the various rooms. Somehow you manage to stand and taking a deep breath force yourself to look at the carving again. “And long, long live the look on your face… And bring on all the pretenders.”

Tears stream down your cheeks and you reach out a trembling hand to press it against the cheek of the stone carving that couldn’t capture half Loki’s beauty. “One day, my King.” One day you’ll share with them the secret stash of photos you have of Loki, the only keepsake you managed to save. Your voice quivers but you manage to steady it. “ _One day, we will be remembered._ ”


End file.
